Pokémon Advance New era, New legend
by Metavenger
Summary: Welcome to a new adventure in the Pokémon World. this story is based on Pokémon RubySapphire plot, but it will also use something of Advance Generations plot. the Characters are taken directly from the game. if you liked Raikou special, gonna love this
1. Hello new world

Pokémon Advance - New Era, New Legend  
  
Episode 1: Hello new world  
  
It was dark. The young boy only could see some of the boxes that filled the space around him. He could only wait.  
  
The vehicle stopped moving. Brendan, the boy, jumped off the cargo truck. He has arrived at his new home. Littleroot Town. He stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. He was tired of sitting inside the truck during the moving. He remembered well. His dad asked for him and his mother to come to Hoenn Region since he was too busy to come home and prefered to have them closer to him. Brendan and his mother left one week later, leaving the beautiful Johto continent behind.   
  
"Brendan dear! Come here please!" said his mother voice.   
  
"yeah mom, what's up?" answered Brendan.  
  
"we're finally here. I know you must be tired of having to travel along with our things in the moving truck. Well, what you think? This will be our home from now on."  
  
"yeah, it seems ok."  
  
"I know it feels kinda weird to be living in a new place, but it seems to be a nice place to live at. And also, you're going to have a room just for you! Come in!" said her, taking Brendan inside their new house.   
  
The living room was quite common. It had an oak table surrounded with four green chairs. Another table with a TV set on top. In the corner, a nice looking kitchen. Two big Machokes were carrying their stuff around.  
  
"you see? The mover's pokémon carry our things inside and do the cleaning afterwards. Isn't that nice? Now go upstairs. Your room is waiting for you."  
  
Brendan walked past the Machokes and started climbing the stairs. As soon he got in his room, he smiled. It was just like he wanted. A big red rug on the floor. His own TV set with his GameCube connected. His old Johto Continent map hanging on the wall. A wall clock already adjusted to the Hoenn time region. His computer with access to his Item Safe, and a big mirror.  
  
Brendan stopped at the mirror's front. He saw his ownself. His white spiked hair with a black bandanna tied around his forehead. His black and red jacket. His black pants. His red sneakers. His yellow leather gloves. He could only smile. It was starting. His new life at Hoenn.  
  
"Brendan! Come here quickly!" shouted his mother.   
  
Brendan jumped off the stairs, seeing his mother watching the TV.   
  
"It's dad! He is on TV!" told her.  
  
Brendan stopped in front of the TV. He didn't see his father for months.  
  
"...so, here ends our news show directly from Petalburg city."  
  
"oh... it's over. I think we should've turned TV on earlier, then we could see dad."  
  
"yeah mom... yeah..."  
  
"oh, by the way, one of dad's friends lives in here. His name is Prof. Birch. He lives next door. It would be nice if you went over and introduce yourself."  
  
"ok mom."   
  
Brendan walked out of his house. The sun was shiny. He soon saw Prof. Birch's house. He went to the door. It was open. As soon he entered, he saw a woman. It looked like she was his wife.  
  
"oh hello, and who are you?"  
  
"uh, I'm Brendan, the boy next door..."  
  
"oh, you are the little Brendan. Nice to meet you. You know, we have a daughter just your age. She is upstairs."  
  
The lady indicated the stairs. Brendan walked up the stairs, seeing a bedroom really close to what was his own. And, sitting in front of the PC, there was a girl. She wore a red bandanna with two tails of brown hair. A red jacket short-sleeved jacket, red sneakers, black shorts and black gloves.   
  
"uh, hello?" said Brendan, announcing his arrival.  
  
"hm? Oh, who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Brendan. I'm the boy next door..."  
  
"oh, so you are Brendan! Dad talked so much 'bout you. I was waiting for you to arrive!"  
  
"oh, we are a little late since we couldn't find a box big enough to fit all of our things. " said Brendan laughing. "what's your name?"  
  
"oh, my name is May. Nice to meet you. Huh, excuse me, but I must go. I promised dad I would help him with something."  
  
"of course. It's ok."  
  
Brendan walked out of May's house. It was funny. He had the weird feeling that his day was going to improve in some strange way. Then he saw a young boy walking his way. He wore a green t-shirt, brown shorts, brown sneakers and a pair of glasses. His hair was green and a little spiky.   
  
"uh, excuse me" said the boy to Brendan. "could you please tell me where I could find Prof. Birch?"  
  
"and you are?" asked Brendan.  
  
"Wally. I'm from Verdanturf Town. Prof. Birch promised me a Pokémon so I could start my Pokémon Trainer journey."  
  
"you're going to be a trainer?"  
  
"yeah. It's been my dream since I can remember. But he would only allow me to be a trainer when I completed 12. And today is my birthday."  
  
"interesting. I'm Brendan. I'm not from Hoenn. I'm from Johto."  
  
"Johto? You mean, the continent at the other side of the ocean?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"wow, that's so cool!"  
  
"you remembered me that in Johto, trainers could start at 10 years old. I guess you guys here are a little more careful."  
  
"yeah I guess. But do you know where Prof. Birch is?"  
  
"I guess not. Why we don't look for him together?"  
  
"ok, let's go then."  
  
Brendan and Wally searched all the morning, but they couldn't find out where Prof. Birch could be. They, however, found his laboratory. As soon they entered, they saw lots of machines.   
  
"oh, what do you lads want?" asked the assistant.  
  
"we're looking for Prof. Birch. Could you please tell us where is he?" asked Wally.  
  
"Prof. Birch is out at the field near the town. He is conducting research about Pokémon."  
  
Following this clue, Brendan and Wally walked in the way of the Town's exit. They found a little boy standing there, looking scared.  
  
"hey, what's the problem kid?" asked Brendan.  
  
"I can hear someone screaming down the road here. Oh boy, oh boy, what can I do?"  
  
"Brendan, must be the Prof." Said Wally.  
  
"Yeah, let's see if he's in trouble."  
  
Brendan and Wally ran through the route, soon getting a view of Prof. Birch. He wore brown short and black t-shirt, along with sandals and a scientist coat. But right now, he was running from one side to another. He was being chased by some kind of wolf Pokémon.  
  
"Help! Somebody please help!" shouted him, climbing up a tree.  
  
"hey Professor!" shouted Wally.   
  
"what? Oh, hey boys, please, take a Pokémon inside my bag and help me out here with this Poochyena!"  
  
Brendan and Wally picked the Professor's bag. There were three Pokéballs inside it.   
  
"but which one do we use?" asked Brendan.  
  
"ANYONE! JUST HELP ME!!!" screamed him nervous.  
  
"Brendan. It's better you choose. I'm not good with remembering Pokémon attacks."  
  
Brendan, hearing that, took the first Pokéball and threw it in the Poochyena's direction. A green lizard like Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball.  
  
"oh good." Said Prof. Birch. "Treecko. Now, tell him to use one of his attacks!"  
  
"uh, ok. Huh, let me see... oh yes, he has a big tail... TREECKO, POUND!"  
  
Brendan watched as the little lizard jumped in the little Poochyena direction, swinging his tail, hitting him hard in the face. The small wolf Pokémon, hurt with that attack, ran away. Relieved, Prof. Birch got off the tree.  
  
"thanks for your help. Huh, and you boys are?"  
  
"well..." Brendan muttered.  
  
"huh, it's better we go to the lab isn't it right Professor?" asked Wally.  
  
"oh yes, we could be attacked again." agreed Prof. Birch.  
  
Back at Prof. Birch's lab...  
  
"ok, now, can you two introduce yourselves?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Wally, from Verdanturf Town. I guess you got our letter saying I would be coming to get my first Pokémon right?"  
  
"yes, I did. So you're Wally. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Brendan..."  
  
"Brend... oh my, you're little Brendan? Oh my you're surely grown up! Last time I saw you..."  
  
"it was 8 years ago..." said Brendan.  
  
"huh, yeah." Said Prof. Birch.  
  
Suddenly, May emerged from the door.  
  
"Dad! What happened?" she asked.  
  
"calm down May. I was attacked by a Poochyena, but these two saved me."  
  
"oh." Said her, seeing Brendan. "thanks Brendan... and who are you?"  
  
"how many times will I have to say that? I'm Wally. Verdanturf Town."  
  
"well, it's good you three are here." Said Prof. Birch. "I wanted to ask something."  
  
"what is it dad?" asked May.  
  
"well, it's been hard to conduct my research just with the data I collect. So, I would like to ask you two, Brendan and May, to become trainers together with Wally, and that way help me with my research."  
  
"REALLY? NO WAY!" shouted both Brendan and May.  
  
"Yes way. Here, come with me so you can choose your Pokémon."  
  
The three kids followed the Professor to a big machine where there were three Pokéballs.   
  
"here, we have Treecko, the Tree Lizard Pokémon. He is a Grass-type."  
  
"Prof. Birch, he really amazed me that time I used him to help you. I want to have him please?" Brendan said.  
  
"it's ok Brendan. Treecko is yours. Well, we also have Torchic, the Chic Pokémon. He is a Fire-Type."  
  
"I want him. He seems easy to take care." Said Wally.  
  
"It's ok then. Torchic for you. And last, we have Mudkip, the Water-Type Pokémon. Guess it's yours May."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
The three kids released their Pokémon. Treecko came out first. He crossed his tiny arms. Mudkip, looking like some kind of mud water creature, came out in front of May. Torchic, looking exactly like a red chick, came out and walked to Wally, caressing his legs with his head.  
  
"they seem nice!" said Wally.  
  
"my Mudkip is so cute!" said May.  
  
"huh, professor, why does my Treecko crosses his arms like that?" Brendan asked.  
  
"oh well... you see, Treecko is special. He is a lone Pokémon. He doesn't like having lots of company."  
  
Brendan got down on his knees and said to Treecko.  
  
"hey Treecko. I'm going to be your trainer from now on. Is that ok?"  
  
"Treecko!" answered Treecko, turning his head to the other side.  
  
"c'mon Treecko, don't give the cold shoulder..." said Brendan, reaching Treecko's shoulder.  
  
Treecko, in answer, swinged his tail and hit Brendan hard in the face. Brendan was surprised and got hit.  
  
"hey, what's the big idea?" shouted Wally to Prof. Birch. "you gave him an unsubordinate Pokémon!"  
  
"Calm down Wally." Asked May. "I think I know the problem. It must be that Treecko still doesn't trusts Brendan. So, till he trusts him, he will not listen to Brendan's orders."  
  
"exactly my daughter." Pronounced Prof. Birch. "he only listened to Brendan before cause he was still under my care, and wanted to help me. But now, he isn't my Pokémon anymore."  
  
"oww, you guys could say that a little earlier right?" Brendan said, rubbing his hand on his face.  
  
Prof. Birch walked up toward his closet and came back, bringing 3 boxes. He asked then for the kids to open them. They found inside each one 5 Pokéballs and some kind of small machine.  
  
"here, these are your Pokéballs. Whenever you can, try catching the wild Pokémon you meet. If you have lots of Pokémon, it makes battling easier."  
  
"yeah, thanks Prof. But what are those?" asked Wally.  
  
"these are Pokédex. It's a high-tech encyclopedia with info about every existing Pokémon that's already known by mankind. Whenever you see a Pokémon you don't know, try checking the Pokédex, it might give you some advice on handling them."  
  
"way to go Prof." Said Brendan smiling.  
  
"now, I only have one advice. Don't push your Pokémon too hard. Remember, they are, more than any other thing, your friends. They help you, but you must help them too. If you and your Pokémon work together, you might one day become the Pokémon Master."  
  
"a Pokémon Master?" asked Wally confused.  
  
"it's a trainer who acquired all knowledge about Pokémon and has the most powerful Pokémon of all world." Explained Brendan.  
  
"wow, it's that possible?" wondered Wally overjoyed.  
  
"of course, but it's no easy job you know." Said May.   
  
Suddenly, they started hearing some screams. The three boys ran outside, seeing what was happening. The town was being attacked by Wild Pokémon.  
  
"Look there!" pointed Wally.  
  
There were lots of Poochyenas. And one of them was hurt in the forehead.  
  
"oh damn, it's that Poochyena I defeated with Treecko!" said Brendan.  
  
"yeah, and it seems he got angry friends too..." Wally said a little surprised.  
  
"well, no use talking with them. Let's put our Pokémon to good use shall we?" suggested May smiling.  
  
"yeah May, let's show these doggies how to fetch!" smiled back Brendan.  
  
"TORCHIC!"  
  
"MUDKIP!"  
  
"TREECK... uh, Treecko?" asked Brendan, as he saw Treecko climb high at the top of a tree. "TREECKO, COME BACK HERE IN THIS MINUTE!"  
  
the hurt Poochyena howled at his teammates, three of them. They advanced towards the kids' Pokémon. Torchic jumped left to avoid being hit by one of the enemy's tackle. Mudkip rolled right, avoiding the bite of one of them. And Brendan, left with no Pokémon, grabbed his bag and hit the Poochyena hard, sending him far.  
  
"now... uh, what attacks does Torchic has?" asked Wally to May.  
  
"try the Ember attack." Suggested her.  
  
"yeah, sounds good... TORCHIC, EMBER!"  
  
Torchic opened his beak wide open, sending an ember shower in Poochyena's way. It hit him directly, burning him hard. It fainted as soon the attack ended.   
  
"MUDKIP, WATER GUN!"   
  
Mudkip opened his mouth wide, shooting a water jet at the Poochyena who still was on his feet. It sent him flying through the Town's gate.   
  
"now, for the big attraction..." said May.  
  
The three kids looked at the hurt Poochyena. He surely looked angry. His teammates were defeated by a bunch of Pokémon Newbies and one of them was beaten by a boy with a bag. He surely was angry. He looked toward the kids, but then, looked towards Treecko, while howling again.  
  
Treecko, looking back at Poochyena, jumped off the tree and landed in front of Brendan.  
  
"what? What's going up now?" asked Brendan confused.  
  
"huh, I guess that Poochyena is angry at Treecko and wants to get a rematch." Suggested Wally.  
  
"oh yeah? Is that right Treecko?"  
  
Treecko just answered by shaking his head positively.   
  
"all right, then let's beat this doggie hard!"  
  
Poochyena dashed towards Treecko, trying to tackle him. Treecko jumped high, evading the wolf pokémon's attack.   
  
"TREECKO, POUND HIM AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!"  
  
Treecko jumped high in the air, going down while swinging his tail hard to hit Poochyena. But this time, Poochyena was prepared, and countered biting Treecko's tail, swinging him around and throwing him right at the wall.  
  
"Treecko, you ok?"  
  
Treecko got up again. He leered back at Poochyena. Now he was really pissed off.   
  
"Let's see... what attacks does he have... oh whatever. TREECKO, ATTACK HIM THE WAY YOU WANT TO! I TRUST YOU!"  
  
somehow, Brendan got the feeling that Treecko seemed to be waiting for that line. He suddenly started running around Poochyena really fast.  
  
"what's he doing?" asked Brendan.  
  
"it's a Quick Attack." Said May.  
  
Treecko was confusing Poochyena, who soon started seeing whirls on his eyes because of how much he was spinning to follow Treecko with his eyes. Treecko took this chance and jumped at him, hitting him hard with his head, sending him right to the wall. Poochyena seemed really hurt and confused.  
  
"Treecko, stop now." Asked Brendan.  
  
"Treecko?" asked Treecko confused.  
  
"Brendan, what you doing?" asked May.  
  
Brendan went toward Poochyena, who was afraid of him start attacking again.  
  
"easy, easy there. I'm sorry for hitting you earlier this day. You're pretty strong."  
  
Poochyena got to his feet, apparently confused, but relieved too.  
  
"let's make this up. You seem to like to fight am I right?"  
  
Poochyena agreed with his head.  
  
"great. I could use your talents on my team. What you think of travelling with me and my friends, so you can get even more stronger?"  
  
Poochyena stopped by a moment, apparently thinking. Then, after a little thinking, he agreed with his head.  
  
"great. POKÉBALL, GO!"  
  
The Pokéball crossed the air and hit Poochyena, who was transported inside. The Pokéball started shaking. It shaked for 10 seconds, then stopped. Brendan picked up the Pokéball smiling.  
  
"WAY TO GO! I CAUGHT A POOCHYENA!"  
  
"yeah, really impressive battle you had eh?" said Prof. Birch arriving late.  
  
"hey dad, did you see? I mean, Treecko seemed to just want to help him that time..."  
  
"yes. I saw it. But look now..."  
  
The kids looked at Treecko. He was once again at the tree, lying agaisnt the wooden surface, apparently sleeping.  
  
"what's with him?" asked Brendan.  
  
"I guess he is starting to see you as something Brendan. You see, your effort to defeat the Poochyena by yourself and you telling him you trusted him even when he hit your face earlier, that somehow gave him reason to trust a little on you."  
  
"but, why doesn't he come down then?" asked May.  
  
"he is shy by nature. And you just started up. I guess this could be the beginning of a friendship." Said Prof. Birch.  
  
"yeah, and I got a new friend too. GO POOCHYENA!"  
  
Poochyena emerged from the Pokéball, growling happy. They started laughing. It was really fun to be a Pokémon Trainer. And these three kids just discovered the wonderful feeling of fighting along with your Pokémon. These was just the beginning of their journey.   
  
Brendan looked toward the sun smiling.  
  
"hey Brendan, what you looking at?" asked May.  
  
"nothing. Just thinking. I'm sure I'm going to miss my life at Johto. But now that I got friends and my own Pokémon, all I can say is... Hello New World!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Poaching zig and zag

Disclaimer: Well, since I forgot this part at my last chapter, I have to put it before I got sued(did I write it right? Hate being Portuguese speaker...). Well, I don't own Pokémon, neither their characters. Anything that you see here is fictional and there's nothing to do with real life... but, if you happen to see a real pokémon, contact ALL the fans worldwide unless u wanna get murdered by vicious mind sucking Nintendo secret scientists and... uh, nevermind, talked too much :-P.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pokémon Advance - New Era, New Legend  
  
Episode 2: Poaching zig and zag.  
  
"are we any closer?" asked Brendan complaining while they walked.  
  
"of course not, we just left Littleroot" answered May.  
  
"I know the way to Oldale. We just need to go straight and never stop and we get there till nightfall." Said Wally.  
  
After their first Pokémon battle, our heroes start their so much waited Pokémon Journey. Right now, they are heading to Oldale Town, from where they shall proceed to Petalburg City. They just started walking, but Brendan was kinda tired and didn't stop complaining since they reached the first hill.   
  
"If we had any bicycles or something, it would be faster and easier..." complained Brendan again.  
  
"talking bout Bicycles, I do own one." Said Wally.  
  
"and why in heaven's sake u didn't come to Littleroot with it?" asked Brendan.  
  
"cause it's downhill... no need to cycle my way till here..." explained Wally.  
  
Their "interesting" chatting is interrupted by the sound of a roaring motor. The kids turned their heads toward the trail in their front. Far from them, but getting closer, there was a land rover.   
  
"hey, are you guys seeing that or am I only nuts?" pondered May.  
  
"no, we are nuts too... I see it too." Said Brendan.  
  
The land rover stopped burning the land at their front. There was an attractive lady riding it. She wore a blue suit and dark shoes. She was also wearing a policeman insignia.   
  
"Halt you three! You're under arrest!" she said loudly and in clear voice.  
  
"say what?" Wally shouted.  
  
"officer, there must be some kind of mistake..." tried May.  
  
"no mistake. You three were walking in the woods, and I was looking for a Pokémon Poacher..."  
  
"a what?!?" said Brendan surprised.  
  
"it's a person who hunts Pokémon just for pleasure." Explained May.  
  
"yes, and you three are... waitaminute... aren't you miss May, Prof. Birch's daughter?" asked the officer.  
  
"uh, yes?" answered May.  
  
"oh! I'm so sorry! Excuse me for being so air-head." The officer said. "I'm Officer Jenny. I guess you finally are going in your Pokémon Journey?"  
  
"uh, yes, and my friends Brendan and Wally too." Answered May.  
  
"where were you heading to?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Oldale Town." Answered Wally.  
  
"oh, I can give you guys a lift." Sugested Jenny. "it would be my way to ask you guys to forgive me. I drop you guys at the Cop Cabin, and you can walk to Oldale."  
  
"thanks a lot Officer Jenny!" said na overjoyed Brendan.  
  
His joy was interrupted by a loud noise.   
  
"what was that?" Wally asked.  
  
"a gun shot! It's the poacher!" said Jenny. "quick! Inside the rover!"  
  
The kids and Jenny jumped inside the rover and accelerated deep in the forest. Brendan felt like he was being pushed behind by the wind, seeing how fast the cop was driving. They soon reached a large meadow. A bunch of brown furred Pokémon were running in their way.  
  
"wait! What's that?" asked Wally, taking his Pokedéx out.  
  
"Zigzagoom, the tinyracoon Pokémon. Zigzagoom restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it's very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see." The device spoke.  
  
"k, I know we ARE interesting, but that's just too much for us right?" said Brendan.  
  
The kids got out of the rover along with Jenny. The Zigzagoom stopped when they reached the kids. They started trying to hide behind them.  
  
"what's with them?" asked May.  
  
"they seem scared of something." Said Wally.  
  
The "something" soon revealed itself. Armed with a shotgun, the so called poacher showed up. He wore green camo pants, black boots and a red jacket. Brown bearded and bald.   
  
"hey, what are you nasty kids trying to do? Get out my wau so I can bust these cuties behind you..." he said.  
  
"you must be the poacher!" answered Jenny with authority. "I'm Officer Jenny and you are under arrest for illegal Pokémon Hunt."  
  
"oh yeah? How about we take this nice Shotgun and give you girl two new holes?" he howled grinning.  
  
He raised his weapon, but something hit him toward his movement, since the weapon disappeared from his hands. The kids saw one Zigzagoom with the gun between his teeth.  
  
"hey you stupid racoon! Give my shotgun back!" shouted the poacher angry.  
  
"zagoom!" answered the Zigzagoom, running to Jenny, while handing over the weapon.  
  
"oh, so now you wanna play huh? How 'bout we play Slave and Master? You suffer and I make you suffer!" he said angry. "SEVIPER, GO!"  
  
A purple and navy colored snake suddenly showed up. It stared wickedly toward the Zigzagoom.  
  
"A Seviper!" said Wally, again checking his Pokedéx.  
  
"Seviper. The Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes: it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose."  
  
"ok, now May, you and Jenny take the Zigzagoom out of here. Me and Wally take on the weirdo." Said Brendan.  
  
"right!" agreed May.  
  
Brendan and Wally got ready to battle.  
  
"TORCHIC GO!"  
  
"POOCHYENA GO!"  
  
Poochyena and Torchic got out of their Pokéballs. They leered towards Seviper.  
  
"heheh, you guys really think you can beat my Seviper with that weaklings?"  
  
"take a wild guess..." provoked Brendan.  
  
"ok, enough playing. SEVIPER, POISON TAIL!"  
  
Seviper slid towards Torchic, swinging his tail right in Torchic. Torchic escaped in the last minute, jumping left over Seviper's tail.  
  
"POOCHYENA, BITE THAT TAIL!"  
  
Poochyena advanced and bit Seviper's tail. But suddenly, he fell to the ground, seeming tired.  
  
"what's with him?" asked a confused Brendan.  
  
"Seviper's tail got poison remember?" said Wally.   
  
"Damn! Poochyena, return!" said Brendan, taking his Pokémon back.  
  
"TORCHIC, QUICK ATTACK!"  
  
Torchic ran around Seviper, suddenly jumping towards him.   
  
"SEVIPER, SCREECH!"  
  
Seviper let out a loud screech, which stunned Torchic, causing him to fail at his Quick Attack. Seviper crawled towards him, preparing to bite his head. He had his mouth wide-open when...  
  
"TORCHIC, EMBER ATTACK INSIDE HIS MOUTH!"  
  
Torchic let out na ember volley, which got inside Seviper's wide-open mouth, burning his insides. Seviper screamed(or something close to a scream) in pain, running away from the battle field.   
  
"aww you screws! I shall have my revenge someday! See ya!"  
  
"oh no you don't! TREECKO, USE YOUR PURSUIT ATTACK!"  
  
Treecko jumped out of his Pokéball and hit the poacher as he was preparing to run. He tripped over and fell, knocked out.  
  
"Great work Treecko!"  
  
Treecko waved his head, while returning to his Pokéball. Jenny and May return.  
  
"hey guys, how did you two make it?" asked Jenny.  
  
"with style officer. With style." Said Brendan.  
  
"let's say Seviper had a real hot sauce up his throat." Joked Wally.  
  
"thanks for the help kids. I shall take this weirdo to the jail as soon we get to Oldale."   
  
"yeah great. Now we should get going if we really want to get there before nightfall." Remembered May.  
  
As they prepared to go, Wally suddenly said:  
  
"hey guys, aren't we missing something?"  
  
"what?" Brendan and May said together.  
  
The Zigzagoom which stole the poacher's gun came back, jumping over Wally.  
  
"hey cut that out!" he said laughing.  
  
"I guess he likes you." Said Jenny.  
  
"yes, it seems. Why don't you invite him to come over?" said Brendan.  
  
"is that what you want?" asked Wally. Zigzagoom answered positively.   
  
"great! POKÉBALL GO!"  
  
The pokéball hit Zigzagoom and after a few seconds, he was inside it.  
  
"WAY TO GO! I CAPTURED... uh..." Brendan interrupted his saying when May looked at him angry. "sorry. Your turn Wally."  
  
"thanks Brendan. Ahem, YES! I DID IT! I CAUGHT A ZIGZAGOOM!"  
  
"sorry guys, got a little carried away... must be the sun..." Brendan commented.  
  
"whatever..." muttered May.  
  
"didja say something?" asked Brendan.  
  
"nothing that would interest you..." answered May.  
  
Wally sat on his chair along with his teammates. They soon would arrive in Oldale...  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: so, guess it was a good chapter right? I kinda finished it up in a hurry, so please, don't sue me. Well, anyway, post your reviews and if you guys wanna comment any episode in particular or just wanna chat about something with me, just send me a message. My e-mail is housetruck62@yahoo.com.br and my MSN messenger mail is mestredecodigos@hotmail.com if possible, english or portuguese speakers :-D. see ya space cowboy... oh, I mean... See ya Pokémaniacs! 


	3. Wurm up and explode! The Magma explosion...

Disclaimer: Well, since I forgot this part at my last chapter, I have to put it before I got sued(did I write it right? Hate being Portuguese speaker...). Well, I don't own Pokémon, neither their characters. Anything that you see here is fictional and there's nothing to do with real life... but, if you happen to see a real pokémon, contact ALL the fans worldwide unless u wanna get murdered by vicious mind sucking Nintendo secret scientists and... uh, nevermind, talked too much :-P.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pokémon Advance New Era New Legend  
  
Episode 3: Wurm up and explode! The Magma explosion!  
  
After our heroes helped Officer Jenny to arrest the Pokémon Poacher, they left again on their way to Oldale Town. However, they didn't know about the big surprise that's waiting for them in their road to dream...  
  
"hey May, never pondered where does this Narrator comes up with those plots?" asked Brendan.  
  
"who knows? Maybe he is just a sicko..." she answered.  
  
Hey, I'm the Narrator here, don't interrupt me! Well, ahem, where was I? Oh yeah. As they followed through route 101, they were eager to see what was waiting for them in Oldale Town.   
  
"hey Wally, how is Zigzagoom?" asked May, seeing Zigzagoom over Wally's shoulder, with the boy caressing his head.  
  
"he is just fine. He is really affective isn't it?"  
  
"for sure. Wished Treecko was that affective." Sighed Brendan.  
  
"oh please, don't start that again. You know Treecko is shy. He wouldn't do that." May tried.  
  
"and why you think I said that I wished?" the boy answered.  
  
The trio halted once they got to the last hill. Something was in their way. Some kind of insect Pokémon. It was pink and pastel yellow colored. His eyes and spikes were yellow.  
  
"hey guys, you see that?" said Wally.  
  
"hey I know it! It's a..." said May, checking her Pokedéx.  
  
"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Using the spikes on it's rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off the trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping." The machine pronounced itself.  
  
"yeah cool. He seems cute. I'm trying to catch it!" said May, picking one of her Pokéballs.  
  
"wait a minute May. Look!" said Brendan, approaching the Wurmple. "he is hurt. It must be attacked by wild Pokémon."  
  
"oh poor thing. What can we do?" Wally asked. "take him to the Pokémon Center?"  
  
"yes, there must be one in Oldale Town. Look, we're only few steps away." Said May. "let's hurry up".  
  
The kids advanced through the town gates, Brendan carrying the Wurmple in his arms. As soon they ran inside the town, they found the Pokémon Center. They got inside and walked to the reception desk. There was a cute girl sitting there. She wore a nurse dress, with red hair and a gentle look.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. How can I help you?"  
  
"please Nurse Joy, we found this Wurmple in the road. He is badly hurt." Pronounced May.  
  
"oh goddess. Please, wait. Chansey, prepare the healing room right now." She said while pressing one button. "please, give me the Wurmple."  
  
"here." Brendan delivered the Worm Pokémon to Joy.   
  
She walked out of the lobby through one door where it said "Healing room". Then, the kids sat on the benches, waiting for the good news.  
  
"what we do till Joy comes back?" May asked to Brendan.  
  
Brendan, looking at the other side of the room, saw 4 sets of Video-Phones.  
  
"how bout we call your dad to give him news?" he sugested.  
  
"ok. Let's see how he reacts when we tell him we're already here" she giggled.  
  
May, Wally and Brendan went to the Video-Phone and pressed the Dial, calling the number of May's house. After a few seconds, Birch showed up on the screen.  
  
"oh hello May, Brendan and Wally. How you two going till now?"  
  
"fine Prof. We just reached Oldale Town." Said Brendan.  
  
"really? That's really surprising..." he started, but something interrupted him. Another woman showed up on the screen.  
  
"hello Brendan dear!"  
  
"mom??? Whatchadoingthere?" he suddenly pronounced, surprised.  
  
"I came to dinner with him and heard your voice, couldn't resist to see you! So, you in Oldale? So I guess you soon will be at Petalburg? Don't forget saying hello to daddy!"  
  
"yes mom, I will." Brendan said, his face turning red.  
  
"uh, excuse me, but I need to ask: did you catch any new Pokémon?" asked Birch, returning.  
  
"Wally caught a Zigzagoom." Said May.  
  
"really? Very impressive Wally. You may become good friends with him right?"  
  
"yes sir. I will." Wally promptly answered.  
  
"and Prof... we found a Wurmple lying in the road. He was hurt, so we brought him to the Pokémon Center." Said Brendan.  
  
"oh really? What could've hurt him? His poison is strong enough to at least make its foes stunned." The good scientist said.  
  
"yeah. Some major mystery huh?" said May.   
  
The kids stopped talking when they heard the ring of the end of the healing process.  
  
"Dad, we gotta go. Call ya anytime k?" said May, turning off the Video-Phone.  
  
The kids hurried through the lobby, reaching Joy. She delived Wurmple to May, who held him in her arms.  
  
"so? How's he?" asked May.  
  
"he is fine. Only needs to rest. But those injuries didn't look like they were caused by bird Pokémon." Joy explained.  
  
"and what does that have to do?" asked Wally.  
  
"Wally, Flying Pokémon have advantage agaisnt Bug Pokémon." Explained Brendan. "but what's your point Nurse Joy?".  
  
"well, we found sting marks over his back. He was stinged by Bug Pokémon. Probably from his own species..."  
  
her speech was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash noise. The kids looked towards the main door. The glass door was destroyed, and one man, wearing black baggy pants, black boots and a red hooded jacket, stand there grinning.  
  
"who are you?" promptly asked Brendan.  
  
"I'm Colt, from the famous Team Magma."  
  
"Team Magma??? The Hoenn criminal Pokémon group?" said Joy horrified.   
  
"exactly nursy. Now, you gonna give all of your Pokémon or I'm going to destroy all the Center." He said calmly.  
  
"oh yeah? Let's see you try that agaisnt out Pokémon?" Brendan provoked.  
  
"heh, it sounds interesting... DUSTOX, GO!"  
  
his Pokéball revealed a purple moth Pokémon, with yellow eyes and green wings.  
  
"what is that?" said Wally, checking his Pokedéx.  
  
"Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon. Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokémon are attracted by the bright lights of the cities, where they break havoc by stripping the leaves of roadside trees for food."  
  
"pretty cool huh?" grinned Colt.   
  
"TREECKO GO!"  
  
"ZIGZAGOOM GO!"  
  
Treecko and Zigzagoom jumped out of their Pokéballs, ready for action. May, looking at Dustox, suddenly realized something, as she saw Wurmple stare angry at Dustox.  
  
"you! You're the one who hurt this Wurmple!"  
  
"exactly babe. He didn't want to evolve quickly to Dustox, so I just dumped him on the road."  
  
May ran in front of Brendan and Wally.  
  
"Guys, I take this guy myself. He will pay for what he did!" she said, releasing her Mudkip.  
  
"ohh look, the wildbeast is angry!" said Colt laughing.  
  
"let's show him who's the wildbeast... MUDKIP, WATER GUN!"  
  
Mudkip launched his water stream from his mouth. Dustox quickly evaded, the water splashing on the wall behind him.   
  
"DUSTOX, POISON STING!"  
  
Dustox flew high and dived towards Mudkip, trying to hit him with his sting. Mudkip, aware of the danger, jumped left, avoiding by one inch.  
  
"MUDKIP, TAKE HIM DOWN!"  
  
Mudkip jumped over Dustox, trying to send him toward the ground. Dustox could've been hit if Colt didn't said:  
  
"DUSTOX, TOXIC OVER YOU!"  
  
Dustox spits a purple colored liquid, which hits Mudkip on his move, making him fall to the ground. May looked horrified. Mudkip was shivering and looking in pain.  
  
"Mudkip, return!"  
  
"ohh yeah, how bout you guys excuse me now?" asked Colt.  
  
The scene was fast, but Wurmple jumped off May's arms and land in front of Dustox.  
  
"what? You want to fight me with this puny thing?" asked Colt laughing.  
  
"yeah, I guess he is angry for what happened." Said Wally.  
  
"oh good. Then let's give him a taste of his own poison... DUSTOX, GUST!"  
  
Wurmple rolled to the left side, escaping the gust by 2 inches. He got up again.  
  
"WURMPLE, STRING SHOT!"  
  
Wurmple started a large spray of silk over Dustox, who slowly was wrapped up and couldn't move. He fell to the ground.  
  
"NOW FINISH HIM WITH YOUR TACKLE ATTACK!"  
  
Wurmple ran fast in Dustox's direction, hitting hard with his head, sending him right on Colt, who went flying through the door.  
  
"you brats going to pay for that! I shall take my revenge! MAGMA ESCAPE!"   
  
Colt threw a smoke bomb to the floor, and disappeared. May went over Wurmple.  
  
"Great job Wurmple. You did pretty good." She said cheerfully.  
  
The Wurmple smiled, and suddenly lift his head and started spraying again.  
  
"what's happening?" asked Wally confused.  
  
"he is... he is evolving!" said Brendan.  
  
"Wow!" was all May could say.  
  
The Wurmple slowly was covered with his silk, till it became something like a white cocoon with a red eye.  
  
"Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon tethers itself to a tree branch using silk to keep from falling. There, this Pokémon hangs quietly while it awaits evolution. It peers out of the silk cocoon through a small hole." Pronounced Brendan's Pokedéx.  
  
"Pokémon evolution... amazing!" said May.  
  
The Silcoon rolled his way to May. She looked in joy.  
  
"maybe he is trying to say he wants to come with me?"  
  
"Sure it is!" said Brendan.  
  
May picked her Pokéball and touched Silcoon with it, making him go inside the ball.  
  
"huh, what I could say now? GOTCHA SILCOON, YOU'RE MINE!"  
  
"good, now each of us have our own phrase. Now, can we heal our Pokémon and head to Petalburg?" asked Brendan smiling.  
  
"of coruse you can, just give me one minute." Said Joy, taking their Pokéballs.  
  
And so, with their Pokémon healed, our heroes started walking again.  
  
"by the way Brendan, why did your mother asked you to say hello to your dad?" asked Wally.  
  
"well... because..."  
  
Brendan whispered to Wally...  
  
"YOUR DAD IS THE GYM LEADER?!?"  
  
to be continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: well, here you go, the episode 3. ok, I know, it wasn't original to make May capture a Wurmple, but it was nice to make it evolve in it's first battle like Ash's Caterpie am I right? Well, any problem with that just msg me on MSN or mail me at Yahoo. Till next episode. And don't forget, Review is a must! :-P 


End file.
